


The Nightingales: Family Reunions Are a Bitch

by TheWordsmithWolf



Series: The Nightingales: Snippet Collection [1]
Category: Original Work, The Nightingales
Genre: A+ Parenting, Bekkah has Issues, Bekkah is a bitchy witch and I love her, Gen, Imprisonment, Magic, Modern Fantasy, Original Universe, Original work - Freeform, Past Parental Trauma, Rebekkah Black, Steven Black - Freeform, Steven Black’s A+ Parenting, familial tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWordsmithWolf/pseuds/TheWordsmithWolf
Summary: The High Watchmaster has been called in to interrogate a powerful Magi that has been arrested, little does he realize, it’s someone he knows rather well.
Series: The Nightingales: Snippet Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582609
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Nightingales: Family Reunions Are a Bitch

Rebekkah hung in her shackles. She hadn’t given up fighting them, but one can only fight so much when you haven’t slept or eaten properly in days. The room was dark, cold. A concrete box with antimagic runes inscribed on every surface. Her shackles were also runed, precautions in case the aural collar around her neck failed. They knew she was powerful. That much was evident. 

She had been in her holding cell for a while. Without any way to tell the passage of time, the world moved in a murky dance that she didn’t know the steps to. 

Her golden eyes were half slitted, trying to drift into the sleep she had been denied. When the steel door clanged open, her eyes shot open to see a familiar figure. 

The mirrored golden eyes widened as he took in the sight before him; as he realized just _who_ the powerful witch he had intended to interrogate was. 

Rebekkah snarled, her exhaustion slipping away as she was fortified by her anger. “Hi daddy,” She hissed in a saccharine sweet voice. “Long time no see, huh?”

“Rebekkah! What have you... what _are_ you _doing_ !” 

“Oh.. you know... just, hanging around.” Rebekkah shot out, shaking her arms that hung above her head and rattling the chains holding her up. She grit her teeth as the aural collar’s runes blazed for a moment, the crackle of energy as it redirected the magical energy she had tried to use into a punishing burst of electricity. She didn’t flinch. She stared her father down as she took the pain the backlash caused. 

“Do you know how _foolish_ this was! Some, petty stunt to get my attention?” Her father crossed his arms, narrowing his gold eyes. 

“That’s pretty narcissistic dad. Not everything is about you, you know. Especially what I do.” Rebekkah scoffed. “Why would I want the attention of the man that threw me away like I was _nothing_.” Her lip curled. 

“That’s not- it isn’t- You _know_ that’s not what happened Rebekkah.” 

“Do I now?” She countered. “Because you found out I was a witch and then told me to leave. You didn’t care that I was a child. _Your_ child. You didn’t care how scared I was. The only parent I had left and he tossed me out.”

“I didn’t ‘toss you out’. I did it to protect you!” The man threw up his hands before beginning to pace the small room. His footsteps were loud in the relative quiet. 

Rebekkah scoffed, “Did you now? Last I checked, you don’t throw people you’re trying to protect into the streets, without any means to support themselves.” 

“As though your life would have been easier had I not done what I have? I'm under the public eye Rebekkah. It would have been harder to hide you.”

“To _hide_ me?” Bekkah’s voice rose. “I don’t need hiding. I can hide my own damn self!” She pressed her lips into a thin line, eyes squeezed shut, nostrils flared, brow creased. A beat. Two. Her eyes opened, golden and glittering in the light, glowing with emotion. Her lip curled, “You don’t know _shit_ about what I’ve been through. You don’t know anything about what I’ve done and had to do. You’re just a selfish dick that wanted to cover your ass.” She gathered what moisture she could in her dry mouth and spat angrily at his feet. 

Her father growled as he turned on his heel and left the room. He would leave her for a few more hours. Maybe she would be less angry if he gave her time to cool off. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of a few snippets of my original works that I’ve written in the past works. Encouraged by my friends to actually post them somewhere. >u>  
> Everything on my AO3 is so old! So I’ve been feeling the need to post something new. Even if I might feel my work isn’t good enough to be shared outside of friends and discord servers.  
> *shakes fist at my silver-tongued friends*


End file.
